The Rager Chronicles Book 0,5: Acceptance
by Gwynevere Whisper
Summary: Luna, a Halflander, descended from parents unknown. She mostly grew up with Luxa and her parents but that all changed when Gorger attacked Regalia and left it in shambles, leaving the rest of the royals, including Luna, to rebuild it. Now watch as extraordinary things happen. Watch as Gnawers and Killers collide in an epic battle in this unplanned series. (DISCONTINUED)
1. Prologue

**This Chapter... isn't exactly to my standards: it's too short, I'm sure there are lots of grammatical errors and there isn't enough fighting. But awhile ago I did say that I would be doing a rewrite of this story with a different start, so here it is. I' not sure that anyone will really like it but I just have to hope, and I also know that the TUC fandom is kind of 'dwindling' to say the least, from what I've seen it's getting smaller; so I hope that the current writers: me, Vengeous,** **DeathDrayanD, Ssi'ruuk, Gamblinman, goatcloud and a lot of others on both this site and others can bring it back to the places that it should be and make it just even a bit more well known and plentiful in the world.**

 **But I guess I wont bore you with those details so please, read what I think I very unsatisfactory, but I promise that the next chapter will be _much_ better.**

* * *

I stared into the full body mirror as I contemplated my differences. Vikus once told me that being different meant that you were strong, but why was being strong so _hard_? Everybody seemed to avoid me and I would always catch them through the corner of my eye staring at me. When they spoke of me they would they would say Halflander with contempt. They hated me.

Why does hair and eye colour matter in a land with never-ending war? What is the difference between red and purple? What is the difference between black and silver? Vikus told me that it's just that, it's the difference that they fear. He told me that one day I would understand and when I do, the world would change.

But I don't want the world to change, all I want is acceptance. I don't care about peace and war, I don't care about life and death; for as long as I am accepted, I will help save the land from any war. Judith said that I was naïve and that women shouldn't go to wars but Solovet said that I should strive for anything and prove that women are powerful too.

Henry always pushes me around and Luxa just stands there, but when he isn't around she always has a way to get me back up. I don't understand her; why does she have to wait until he leaves to help me? I asked Charlie, Luxa's father, why and he said that she wants to be accepted by everyone just like me, so she hides that she cares for me. I guess I understand.

When I go to see Dulcet she always tells me that, "Luxa will be Luxa, and one day she won't be so afraid." Maybe she's right but I don't know, even Nerissa seems to tell me that Luxa will come around one day, though that day may be far away.

Everybody seems to tell me to stay strong, but why does being strong _hurt so much?_

* * *

When I woke up all I heard was screaming, and scratching. I was always wondering when the rats would invade Regalia and try and take the crown as their own, I guess it was now. I wouldn't say I was scared because I wasn't; I was numbed after the events of today. Over the years Luxa still didn't stop being mean to me, and it hurt.

I couldn't decide whether I wanted to just stay here or walk out of my room, my decision was made for me when I head a scream which sounded like Judith's. When I ran out, I wasn't as prepared for the sight that greeted me. For when I took that last step through the silky red curtain, all I saw was blood, it was almost like the hallway was trying to imitate the colour of my eyes.

But what I saw past all the red was what broke me, Judith, slaughtered. Her mouth was agape in what looked to be pain and her body was contorted in ways that a human body shouldn't. Above her stood a bloodstained silver rat with Charlie's crown on his head, Gorger. I had been told about him in my classes with Luxa that he was the 'king' of the rats and Regalia's sworn enemy.

His eyes met mine and his lips curved into a smile that froze me right to the soul, "Well hello there little pup." His voice was like a ghostly sound in the wind, unwelcome but you still couldn't tune it out, it claws its way into your head and tears your mind apart.

I couldn't move when he approached me or when his claw raked across my left cheek, marking me for all of Regalia to see and to strike fear into their eyes when they see my scarred face; I couldn't move when everything went black, and I couldn't move for a week after that.

* * *

 **So _that_ was the prologue of my new version of this never ending story that I hope to create. Please review and give me your thought and opinions, good or bad criticism, maybe a follow? It really motivates me to write more.**

 **-RW**

 _ **May your life me shrouded in fortune, whether it be good or bad, remember, everything happens for a reason.**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Sooooo, longer chapter today and I think it was also way better than my last one. It was detailed and writing it felt like I was writing a fight scene, but I wont give too much away and just let you read it.**

* * *

My delighted humming filled the stagnant air as I skipped happily down the aisles of Regalia's library. I had always enjoyed being here, the bookshelves offering a certain protection from the outside world that I couldn't really find a lot of. Sometimes I would read, maybe talk to the staff running the shelves or maybe even have some conversations with the writers here, but most of the time I would just walk down the never ending aisles of books.

As I was skipping my eyes caught a small book sitting amongst the taller ones and slightly poking out of its shelf, my curiosity got the better of me as I was skipping past and I started to inspect it.

The spine was worn like it had been opened, closed and left to itself too many times to count and the pages had a yellow tint to them that showed how old it was getting. My delicate fingers gently slid it out of the shelf and just let it open up in my palms, the first thing I noticed was the distinct lack of writing and the presence of what looked like _millions_ of sketches. And of course the first thing that comes out of my lips is what any normal kid would think, "a picture book?"

There were thousands of drawings littering the pages, some things were labeled as a 'flower' and others as 'animal', "what's a flower," I muttered out to myself. It looked like a bunch of small leaves attached to a fluffy circle that was attached to a string? I closed and tucked the picture book into my pocket and started to walk again, my thoughts entranced with the pages so close to me.

 ** _~~~~RW~~~~_**

Darkness. It's both eternal and nothing at the same time. An Illusion. An after effect of the blocking of light from reaching its destination. Some like to bathe in it and others like to run away from it, I prefer neither. I prefer to walk with it and do nothing to avoid it or stay with it. It helps me think after all. To mentally clear myself and put up a façade to show others that I'm just the normal little girl they all want me to be.

A lot of people would like to argue that a little girl like me couldn't have such philosophical thoughts like I am now. I remember reading something in the vast Regalian library that went along the lines of, ' _with knowledge comes responsibility and with wisdom comes freedom and only a burden the young would understand,'_ or something like that.

It struck a chord in me that made me scour both Regalia's and the Fount's libraries for newfound wisdom but my search was futile, the only other things that came up said that with age came wisdom, nothing about how only a child should understand the burden of it. So after a while I confronted Vikus about it in hopes of freeing my mind form my newfound infatuation. My hopes were shot down when he couldn't help me.

I continued to walk within the darkness, it offered a peace of mind that I couldn't find in the world of the living, but maybe it was time to walk towards the light and greet the people waiting for me? Maybe I could stay longer? Those were questions that not even my founded wisdom could answer, all it did was pull me towards the growing light, so maybe that was an answer in of itself.

 ** _~~~~RW~~~~_**

The dull light crashing against my closed eyelids still hurt no matter how little of a change in lighting it was compared to the darkness I had been in.

I groaned in pain but instead of the normal higher pitch it was supposed to be it came out instead as a scratchy throat wrenching sound. It felt like my whole neck had just been set on fire.

"Hurry, get a doctor!" I heard someone whisper shout right next to me, "she's waking up."

"-a-er," my voice could barely scratch anything out. Panic was starting to set in, visions of blood stained walls and detached body parts, screams filling my head. Scratching. Oh Mara the _scratching_. Shivers racked my body as my heart and breathing rate skyrocketed. I pushed my eyelids even tighter together, trying to fend off the image entering my head, but to no avail.

Sounds of more scratching slipped into my head as I brought my hands up to claw at my ears. My labored breathing filled the air as a curtain opened in the background, maybe it was them, coming to finish me off. My nails started to draw blood from the right side of my face, my left side raking against a bandage.

My legs thrashed about as hands pushed down against my shoulders and my waist. My eyelids flew open to reveal _burning_ red eyes, if looks could burn the whole Underland would be scorched and covered in ash. They flicked around the room, a mistake I wish I had never made right after I had done it. Shimmering and twisted versions of people and gnawers filled my eyesight, taunting and throwing insults about my heritage and how I was _parentless_.

All I wanted was for it to stop, it only took me a few seconds to verbalize my desires to the stone walls and ceiling, " ** _go away_** ," the rasping of my voice mingled perfectly with the squeaking and scratching snaking its way into my head, I couldn't hear myself.

People seemed to be telling me to do something but it just turned into a dull thrum in the background, a bass to add onto the nightmarish music filling my head.

 ** _"_** ** _Go away!"_** maybe it was some miracle but my voice filled the air as everything dispersed into nothingness, my ears ringing and blood running down my cheek and dripping from my chin. My breathing was raspy, like wind going through a jagged pipe. I collapsed back against the sweaty sheets on the bed, a sigh escaping my lips.

My eyelids slid open again to reveal a very worried Vikus, a horrified Luxa and a stoic Henry. The doctors were watching me with apprehension, almost as if they expected me to relapse back into my panic. A movement from the corner of my eye caught my attention as Vikus offered me a cup of water, "are you alright now Luna?" his worried voice filled the stale air, I don't think I have ever heard him sound so tense in my life.

I drained the cup of water and brought my knees up, hugging them to my chest, I had already known the answer, "no, Vikus. I'm not okay now."

* * *

 **So yep that was this chapter. I don't exactly know how I did on the panic attack and hallucinations, I tried my best to take from personal experience and some from my friends but I feel like I didn't quite capture it like I had intended, but it's serving its purpose so that's good, and poor Luna.**

 **I think at the beginning of most chapters (in the beginning anyway, until I run out of the past to write) I'll be putting little flashback or snippets of the past that either pertain to the chapter or to flushing Luna out as a character more.**

 **Yay, I actually added dialogue this time around and I managed to get past 1k words, my personal minimum for each chapter.**

 **Also in response to** **DeathDrayanD's review: I myself haven't found any TUC fanfics with the amount of racism that I'm going to put in here so I made a story that put it there. The idea that I have for this series is to focus on the real worlds problems that seem to be glossed over, racism being one of them and disregarding a child's words just because they're young being another one.**

 **I also agree with you on how Luna reacted to the screaming, yes I know I wrote it but I also didn't at the same time. When I'm writing I just go into a trance and let my fingers and subconscious take over, and I usually end up just trusting in them to bas out some good plot. I mean yeah I generally have a good solid place that I want a chapter to go from start to finish but the stuff in-between just kind of appears there, but anyway I might go and change her reaction later on.**

 **Well anyways, maybe you guys and gals (and all my non-binary pals) could drop down a review to tell me your thoughts on this so far, please... (yes I did get that little piece from Thomas Sanders).**

 **Anyway I wont mess up the word count too much with my lengthy AN's so have a nice day and I'll see ya net chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2

**The next chapter for this book has arrived, I hope you guys like it and stuffs. I edited the prologue, thank you to Vengeous and DeathDrayanD for pointing out some things that could be fixed up.**

* * *

I was walking aimlessly around Regalia's royal palace, my newfound picture book in hand. It had been around a week since I had found it in the library and I still hadn't been through the whole thing, the pictures were just to entrancing to look away from; I sometimes found myself staring at just one of them for hours on end. Henry would often make fun of me when he found me in such a state.

The numerous guards and servants that I passed on my journey through the halls nodded at me, acknowledging my presence and silently saying that they would help me at a moment's notice if need be. I had asked most of them to stop doing it but they never did, they were servants and I was considered a royal. Luxa and Henry pretty much bathed in the attention and Judith and Charlie just seemed to dismiss it.

Maybe Luxa and Henry are right, maybe I'm not fit to be a royal.

 ** _~~~~RW~~~~_**

 ** _THREE WEEKS AFTER THE ATTACK_**

I was startled out of my dream by the sound of somebody calling my name, "-in-ss -un-, Prin-ss -una, Princess Luna!"

"Ah," I screamed out, it was such a nice dream too. I looked towards the reason of my awakening, a servant was at the foot of my bed bowing to me. Her striking silver hair hung down her body in ringlets and her silky robes hung loosely but still seemed to show her form in magnificent ways, I couldn't help but think that I should be in her position and her in mine.

"Princess Luna, everybody is wai-," she started to say something but I cut her off, "stop."

"Huh?"

"Stop bowing, stand up."

Her body slowly rose upwards, her head hung low and her eyes downcast, a bead of sweat rolled down her forehead.

"Princess Luna-."

"Stop," the girl's breath hitched in her throat, she was turning red and looked like she was going to combust on the spot.

"Look at me," a warm lilac filled with fear met with my blood red, "just call me Luna."

* * *

I strode through the velvet curtains and dropped onto one knee in front of Princess Luna's bed. A few minutes ago Mister Vikus had tasked me with waking her up, he told me to be gentle with her and I was determined to be perfect on my very first job as a servant.

"Princess Luna… Princess Luna?.. Princess Luna!"

"Ah," she screamed out, my head lowered in shame, I don't think I should have yelled. But I was determined to at least get her to the royal dining hall. "Princess Luna, everybody is wai-."

"Stop," what came out of my mouth next reflected exactly what I was thinking, what had I don't wrong, "huh?"

"Stop bowing, stand up." A layer of sweat was coating my face now, with my head downcast I slowly pulled my body upwards. A million thoughts were running through my head, was I being punished? Maybe I'll be fired. "Princess Luna-."

"Stop," my voice died on the tip of my tongue. I'm sure I was turning red from the pressure of her gaze on my head, "look at me."

My lilac eyes slowly drifted up to meet hers. The bloody red seemed to consume me and pick apart my composure piece by piece until I just stood there, eyes wide with fear. They were cold and calculating, picking me apart and piercing my soul. The red was like fire, warm and inviting from afar but scorching and deadly up close, burning slowly but turning into a raging destruction at any moment.

Warm, so warm but also oh so consuming that I almost missed what she said, "just call me Luna."

* * *

I slowly stepped out of the oversized bath, my legs shaking and a numb feeling in my finger tips from staying in for so long. The spinner silk towel lid across my body, picking up any excess water droplets. As my eyes wandered around the large wash room they landed on the full body mirror that was standing upright across from me.

My eyes seemed to contrast against everything, everything else being a stone gray, beige or the paleness of my own skin. It wasn't transparent like the other Underlanders; it was more of a light cream color.

I reached over and grabbed the clothes and undergarments laying on the nearby rack. They felt smooth and light against my skin, almost like they weren't even there. They looked soft and glaring in the mirror and the nearby torchlight, they kind of reminded me of a soldier's uniform, the buttons running down the middle and the straight shoulders giving me an imposing look, the loose pants also gave me some freedom to walk.

I strode out of the silk curtains and out of my bedroom, set on going to the royal dining hall. It had taken awhile for the girl to compose herself but when she did she quickly told me that the others were at the hall and eating. She didn't stop calling me 'Princess Luna.' I'm sure they were done by now but that wouldn't stop me from going to get some food, I was absolutely famished.

I walked through the winding halls of Regalia's palace, my pant legs brushing together and creating a sliding sound; it seemed to grab the people's attention, unfortunately. They didn't even nod, just stood there and stared, probably at the scar running across my face, I guess you couldn't have the best of both lives. There were three horizontal claw marks marring my skin, they ran from my left cheek and up my nose and ending at the bridge, they continued on the other side of my nose and went almost to my ear, ending about two inches away.

The royal dining hall was practically empty, there was nothing except for the loaf of bread and a bowl of steaming soup next to it, I don't know how it was still hot but I'm not going to complain. I wolfed down the soup, occasionally dipping the bread into it, it was absolutely delicious.

I exited the dining hall and quickly walked over to the High Hall, intent on going to the arena and training, maybe I can even get someone to spar with me.

* * *

 **So I tried to add more dialogue here in this chapter and stuffs so maybe you guys could PM me or leave a review to tell me how it worked out, any criticism is worth while and welcomed, I hope y'all have a nice day.**

 **-RW**


	4. Chapter 3

Okay so I finally got around to finishing this, it's been around for quite awhile. And this is the last chapter in Acceptance, next we move on to canon stuff. Hope y'all enjoy.

* * *

Today was the day. The day that Judith and I would finally get to spend some time alone together. Usually Luxa would come with us when we went on a picnic or a stroll but Judith and I had designated a day once a month for just us two. It made me feel warm inside that she would do that for me, we may not be related by blood but she treated me like her daughter instead of like the dirt beneath her shoes.

"So, Luna. What would you like to do today?" Her voice was sweet and soothing, like the river flowing into the ocean.

That was quite the question indeed. I had been looking forward to this day all month yet I didn't even know what I wanted to do with her, I guess I just wanted to spend time with her…

 **Four Weeks After the Attack on Regalia**

"Hey, Judith," I started, "it's that day of our month. I don't really know what to say… I wish you were here." Tears started fall out of my eyes. "Everything's gone and I have no clue what to do! You always told me to stay strong and hold onto the good things, but you were the only good thing and now you're _gone!_ "

"Luxa and Henry still treat me like an outsider while Vikus has just gone away to his room… and Nerissa… she's not doing too well. She's taking everything just about- no, worse than I am. She's sick and none of the doctors, not even the personal royal ones, know what is wrong…"

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that you were the thing holding us all together, you and Charlie. The thread to connect the web."

"Ripred hasn't come around either, though I'm sure he knows what happened… it makes me kind of sad that he hasn't come to see me, I always saw him as a father figure… even if everyone dislikes him because he's a gnawer. He reminds me a lot of myself, we're both outcasts because of our appearances."

"I miss it all. The days when we would go out together, just the two of us… maybe even Luxa… I miss the smile you would give us even when things were looking down for the city and you were overrun by stress… I miss the days before the fall. Though I guess everyone does too, it was a lot simpler back then."

"I-I think I might ask Luxa if she wants to continue going out on these days, just us two. She might think me weak for seeking comfort in her but I don't know what else to do… she's the only one of the family, my age, that's nice to me and can go out. Though I could always go to Nerissa but she's sick and she needs her rest, even if she'd appreciate the company I really want her to get better…

 _I want it all to be better…"_

The girl that was about to walk in to see her mother stood speechless, just staring at the girl she had never understood.

 ** _~~~RW~~~_**

I stalked through the hallways of the palace, a clear purpose in my step: find someone. Who that someone is may have eluded some people but my intent was clear, I was not to be bothered until I accomplished my goal. At this moment I didn't exactly mind how the people quickly back stepped out of the way as I passed. For I had a mission and I was determined to complete it.

My legs carried me to the royal chambers, passing the guards with a nod I walked right past my room and towards Luxa's.

"Luxa, are you in there?" I called into the room. No response.

"Luxa?" No response yet again. I sighed and resigned myself to waiting outside of her curtains.

 ** _~~~RW~~~_**

Luxa was finally returning to her room from her visit with her mother. The city was starting to sleep and the halls of the palace were quiet, the loudest sound besides her footsteps being the crackling of the torches.

The violet eyed girl was still royally confused with her sister. She never really understood her at all honestly, and that frustrated her. Though Luxa herself was partially to blame for that, always pushing the girl away when she was with her cousin, Henry. She didn't even really dislike Luna that much, Henry was just rubbing off on her and she wanted to be accepted… just like Luna did.

So, the question lays within which side she would choose. Luna's, the girl who wanted to be accepted; or Henry's, the boy that always made fun of her sister.

Her… sister? Luxa didn't know when she had started to see Luna as a sister instead of an outsider. Maybe it was today, when she saw just how broken the noirette really was. Maybe it was when she had her panic attack after waking up, seeing the look of absolute fear in the normally composed girl's eyes was eye opening to what had just happened. Maybe she had always seen Luna as a sister but her own selfishness had blocked out the possibility.

Who knows. But one thing was for sure, Luxa would definitely accept the invitation to go out, maybe she could mend her relationship with the red eyes girl. Maybe that's one good thing that would come out of their deaths, a separation to bring the two together.

She strut past the guards standing to the sides of the entrance to the royal chambers and made her way to her room, her head lowered in thought about when to ask her sister to go out. She stopped in her tracks when she saw a pair of feet enter her vision. The boots an almost dead giveaway to who was standing before her: Luna, her sister and the subject of her recent thoughts.

"Oh, Luxa, I've been waiting to ask you something." Luxa raised her had to stare into the noirette's eyes.

"I wanted to ask you something as well, but you can go first." Luxa quickly added that last part.

"Well… I was wondering if you would like to spend tomorrow out in the city, just like we used to do with Judith." Luxa had never seen the girl so nervous before, it was a nice contrast to the normally cold exterior.

"I'd be delighted to go out," a small smile lit up Luxa's face.

"Really," an even bigger smile split Luna's face as she looked up, her normally dull red eyes were burning a fire red, "thank you so much Luxa, you won't regret this I swear!" Luna pulled Luxa into a quick hug before quickly walking back to her own room.

Two thoughts remained in Luxa's head, _'I can't wait for tomorrow'_ and _'why would I regret it?'_

 ** _~~~RW~~~_**

The two girls had earlier hopped off of Aurora and into mid-Regalia. They didn't exactly have a clue on what to do, all they knew is that they wanted to spend this day in the best mood as possible… which was kind of hard when they hadn't exactly been able to like each other in front of other people. Sure, they would sometimes spend time together when away from prying eyes but those times had never had a purpose, and now this one did.

They were going to spend this day in memory of their mother. They would have the best day they ever could and nothing could stop them; not the disgusted stares from the city folk, not exhaustion, and _especially_ not the sorrow of losing the person that was always trying to connect them.

And that's what they did. They pranced along the broken streets like there were no problems at all, they went to various bakeries and got their favourite things, cookies for Luna and some simple bread for Luxa. They spent the day in what felt like a reverie, everything was _perfect_. And that led them to where they were now, sitting on top of the palace walls looking over the city. _Their_ city now.

"Today was…" Luxa started.

"Perfect? Extraordinary? Faultless? Exemplary?" Luna continued to list words before Luxa interrupted her, "even better than any of that, I can't even find the words to describe it." Luna sent that same dashing smile Luxa's way, the stark white contrasting with the warm fire red.

 _'_ _That's right, her eyes got warmer again today… I like them better like that.'_ Those were the thoughts running through Luxa's head as Luna grabbed her hand and suddenly blurt out "let's make a promise."

"A… promise?"

"Yup!" Another smile sent Luxa's way.

"Okay…"

"Let's promise to never abandon each other and to always stick together, like family… just like mother always wanted us to do…"

"Yeah, I promise I'll never abandon you."

"I promise too."

"…"

"Luxa the Underlander…" Luna started.

"I bond to you…" Luxa continued the long-lived ceremony.

"Our life and death are one,"

"We two."

"In dark,"

"In flame,"

"In war,"

"In strife,"

"I save you…"

"…as I save my life."

The two sat there for a while, reveling in the feeling of the bond. It wasn't official and nobody knew if two humans could bond to each other, but that wouldn't stop them. They sat there long after most of the torches were extinguished, saving the feelings they got today…

Until a guard hurried up to them, having clearly worked up a sweat attempting to find them. "Princess Luxa… Miss Luna, Mister Vikus would like to see you two immediately! He is in his quarters." And then, he walked away. Luxa was bristling.

"You should probably calm down before seeing Vikus." The noirette said boredly.

"How can you be so…" Luxa hopped off of the wall and onto the ground, "calm about this, do you even realize how disrespectful that was."

Before the other even knew it, laughter was falling from their mouth, "who knew my dear sister worried for me that much. It's not like it even matters, I've been asking these people for years not to call me 'Princess.'"

Luxa just stared at her sister in shock. "So, you mean you _don't_ want to be a princess?"

"Oh, I never said _that_ , I just don't want the title floating around, it can be quite annoying anyways, lots of responsibility." Luna smiled down at her sister and layed down on her side, the warm, fire red shining in the relative darkness.

Luxa just sighed before muttering, "we should get to Vikus as quickly as possible…"

And so, Luna hopped off the wall with a small grunt before getting back into step with her sister. The pale faced girl brought her fingers up to her mouth and let out a blow causing a sharp whistle to fly through the air, a few seconds later a large golden bat landed in front of the pair.

"Greetings Luxa, Luna." Aurora sent a nod to both of the girls.

"Can you take us to the High Hall?" Luxa asked.

"I can, just hop on and we'll be off." Luxa, having gotten onto the bat hundreds of times, quickly hopped up onto her golden fur. Luna on the other hand was… less than ecstatic.

"You know… maybe I'll just walk."

"You're… afraid of heights?" It was more of a statement than anything.

"N-no," Luna straightened her back and approached the… flying death trap. Aurora bent down so that her stomach was resting against the ground. Luna set her hands on the golden fur and jumped up right behind Luxa, setting her hands being the blonde and tightening them on the fur to stay in place.

"O-Okay, I'm ready…" Aurora's wings spread out and started flapping softly, easing the girl on top of her into the feeling of flight.

"Have you ever flown on a flier?" Luxa asked.

"N-no, the trainers never wanted me near them… but I do know enough not to tighten my legs." the conversation stopped there and before they knew it they were standing in front of Vikus' door.

"Vikus? We have arrived." Luna started while waiting in front of the curtain.

"Ah, come in." Vikus' voice floated out from inside the room and the two each pushed a curtain apart and stepped into the decently sized room.

"What would you like to speak with us about?" Luxa asked.

"Ah, well, I don't want to worry you but you should sit down." The older man gestured to a couch that could it the two of them and they sat down.

"Well, now that you're situated, let me ask you how your day was."

"It was quite nice, the two of us spent the day out in the city. But… Vikus, what's wrong?" Luxa answered the man.

He sighed before answering and looked into both of our eyes, one pair violet and the other a sparkling red, "we can't seem to find the Overlander anywhere…"

* * *

Hope y'all enjoyed, reviews are appreciated. The next book wont be started for awhile as I'm working on other projects in other fandoms, so don't expect much from me for awhile.

See y'all when I see y'all!


End file.
